


Fight!

by Kalloway



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "The fight's the thing."





	Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1st, 2006.

Darc wouldn't admit that he liked to get angry at Kharg - that would just be admitting that he liked something about Kharg. And his twin brother was not worthy of that.

Swords crashing together in the sun, Darc noticed that Kharg had brought a few new tricks into play and unleashed them without second thought. Just managing to parry, Darc wondered who had been teaching Kharg new tricks to complicate their little battles.

After all, the fighting wasn't really fighting, not anymore. They were both better off working out their aggression with their swords, else risking another moment where poor Paulette would run off screaming, obviously having seen too much.

Ducking a swing of Kharg's sword, Darc guessed that is was Paulette who had managed to shove a little more knowledge into Kharg's mostly empty head. She didn't want to stumble on them again, left over adrenaline being taken care of the only way possible once swords stopped being an option.

He grabbed Kharg's sword away with little trouble - Kharg wsan't the only one practicing.

"What?" Kharg asked, flushed and breathless as he watched Darc toss both of their swords off towards the tall grass.

"You," Darc said, stepping forward to grab his twin by the wrist. "You really need to pay attention to when that woman is trying to get her way."

"Huh?"

Still clueless.

Darc licked his lips before licking Kharg's, pulling Kharg into a deep kiss and not letting Kharg squirm away. After a few seconds, Kharg finally responded, grabbing back at Darc and running a hand over Darc's covered buttocks.

One more battle left for the day.

And he looked forward to the fight.


End file.
